Engine mounts are widely used to mount an engine to a vehicle such as a car. In some type of cars, the engine mount is mounted to a bracket that is mounted to a transmission of the engine. There are many reasons a customer may want to replace the engine in his/her vehicle with a different engine. This, however, presents a problem as different makes and models of engines are mounted in various positions within the vehicle's engine compartment and with different types of fastening hardware. Additionally, the location and design of the replacement engine may cause further problems in terms of fully integrating the engine with other vehicle systems. While each engine “swap” is unique and presents its own integration problems, common areas of concern are the mechanical linkage from the engine's drive-shaft to the drive-wheels of the vehicle, connection to the exhaust and air intake systems, and integration of hydraulic and electrical systems. As each swap scenario is unique, these problems had previously been solved with unique solutions. Many hours of measurement, design, fabrication, and other work may be spent on a single swap. Often, the product of all this labor is only useful in the one scenario for which the swap was performed. This means any particular engine swap project may even be customized to the point of being alone in the field. Given the amount of skill, time, and creativity necessary to produce these customized solutions, it is not surprising that an engine swap is usually an expensive proposition. Still, the popularity of engine swaps has led some manufacturers to produce kits that contain the necessary hardware to complete an engine swap. A typical kit contains many types of hardware including metal brackets, bushings, wiring harnesses, nuts, bolts, as well as a “mount” that acts as the mechanical fastening point between the engine and the body or frame of the vehicle. The design of these kits is dictated by the choice of engine to be swapped and the choice vehicle to receive that engine. Given the unique nature of each engine swap, a kit is typically useful for a particular engine to be swapped into a particular vehicle.